


I'll Be Damned

by AllDressedUpAndNaked



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloody, Bondage, Explicit Language, Got really really long, I hate tags, M/M, My other personality made me do this, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Started as oneshot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Typical BillDip stuff, Violent, Virgin Dipper, Voyeurism, and Bill is also...lol, hooking up with strangers at a nightclub, of course there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDressedUpAndNaked/pseuds/AllDressedUpAndNaked
Summary: Blah, blah, intros.  So, I'm not gonna start this out by giving you a whole backstory chapter.  You know, the one that highlights the dumb shit thing Dipper does to get himself forever roped together with our favorite Dream Demon.  Because I thought we've all read enough of those and I'd just skip ahead to the good stuff.  The hardcore, deep into the pit of despair, gonna knock you on your emotionally sensitive ass kind of good stuff.When he opened his eyes to see the hovering face of Bill smiling devilishly down on him that morning, something deep within his psyche cracked, no- more like imploded.  Gazing up at that horrible sneering smile every morning for the last five years, he just couldn't fake it anymore.  He couldn't return the other's blatantly false morning wishes, couldn't pretend that the overt domesticity of their little setup was anything but the unnatural nightmarish facade that it was.He was done.  At that very moment, he knew he was utterly and completely done.





	1. Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating about my (empty?) head for a while now, and is continuing to grow and grow on my tablet. It started as a oneshot, but has now reached upwards of 9,700 words. So I'm gonna put it out in smaller chunks. Hope you likey...don't forget to let me know so I know whether or not to keep going or if I'm just wasting everyone's time.

**Nothing Left**

 

Blah, blah, intros. So, I'm not gonna start this out by giving you a whole backstory chapter. You know, the one that highlights the dumb shit thing Dipper does to get himself forever roped together with our favorite Dream Demon. Because I thought we've all read enough of those and I'd just skip ahead to the good stuff. The hardcore, deep into the pit of despair, gonna knock you on your emotionally sensitive ass kind of good stuff.

Yes, Dip sold his soul. Yes, he regrets it every day. And yes, he's done everything he's been told to do so that his demon tormentor could gain physical form at the expense of Dipper's mental and physical health so that his world might be spared from a cruel and unusual demise.

After five years of putting up with his fate, though, Dipper had reached his boiling point. Hell, he was way past boiling. He was at the point where he was totally and completely warped beyond all recognition and no longer of any good use to decent human society because he had been left on the burner way too long; the liquid that was his humanity having boiled away long ago. 

No, Dipper was at the point where he had totally lost himself. He finally caved. He finally acknowledged that he was no longer his own person, free to make life choices and go about the daily routine of work, leisure, family fellowship, and whatever else normal people did as they progressed through normal life. 

When he opened his eyes to see the hovering face of Bill smiling devilishly down on him that morning, something deep within his psyche cracked, no- more like imploded. Gazing up at that horrible sneering smile every morning for the last five years, he just couldn't fake it anymore. He couldn't return the other's blatantly false morning wishes, couldn't pretend that the overt domesticity of their little setup was anything but the unnatural nightmarish facade that it was. 

He was done. At that very moment, he knew he was utterly and completely done. 

"Mornin' Pine Tree!" Bill sung, as he did every morning, blissfully unaware that the dam that had held everything back from the normally placid brunette before him had just disintegrated and he was about to be barraged with several years of pent up attitude.

By now, Bill had gotten accustomed to Dipper's unwavering submission. Every blackmail, every threat- Dipper knew full well that Bill Cipher would make good on them, and enjoy carrying out what would hurt Dipper most. And it wasn't enough for Bill to make the threats that such horrid things would happen to those he loved, but it was made abundantly clear that Dipper would be present to watch it, and even participate were that his overlord's will. The mere thought of Bill doing the things he had so colorfully outlined to his own family made him turn green. Knowing that he, himself, might have to do it made him want to saw open his head and pour straight bleach into his brain. 

But now... Now was different. Something cracked deep within the constructs of his mind causing any morality left to slip away, and he could no longer care; physically, mentally, and spiritually, unable to actually care. It had almost seemed like he could _feel_ it leave him, and the void that remained was quickly filled with something else. Guess that's what happens when you no longer love yourself; when there's nothing left of you to love.

"..."

He parted his lips slightly, about to say what he'd been programmed to say every morning for the last five years, but suddenly stopped. There was something else he would say. Something _he wanted_ to say. Not something his demon overlord wanted him to say. Not something someone else had suggested. It was all him. It would come from the new psyche that had just beaten down any of his humanity's last line of defense.

"Fuck you, Bill." 

The blond haired demon actually laughed. "That would have been impressive, if it hadn't come out sounding so cute...like a timid request. Wait. Was that a request? As in, 'May I fuck you?', because you know where I stand on that subject. So nice of you to think of me, though." He continued laughing as the brunet continued to glare. "Aaah... I'm in a really good mood this morning, so I'll just let that little divergence from your expected morning greeting slide...but only this time. And only if you say what's expected of you in the next three seconds...." 

Dipper just stared back at the deep blue eyes. 

"Three..." Bill sang. 

Dipper continued to stare. 

"Two..." he continued, a bit of perturbation lacing his tone. "You know I'm not one for patience, Pine Tree." 

Dipper plastered a shit eating grin on his face to rival any that Bill Cipher, himself, could ever have worn. 

"One!" the demon yelled, clearly not appreciating the fact that the human he (thought he) owned was making him wait. "Well? I'm going to lose it very soon if you don't give me my morning greeting. And I don't have to remind you the punishment involved if you disobey me, do I?" 

"But I just gave you your morning greeting... are you deaf? FUCK. YOU." 

The demon, for the tiniest inkling of a fraction of a nano-second, was taken aback at the profound boldness in the disrespect spat from the lips of the eighteen year old laying quite defenseless and vulnerable beneath him, and almost lost his cool right then and there, wanting to ignite the room and everything else within a ten mile radius in white-hot flames that could reduce all matter to dust within seconds. But he didn't. Something told him that words even more damning would come from those lips very soon, if he just waited a _little_ bit longer... 

"Well, alright then," he replied with feigned disinterest. He backed off from the prone figure whose eyes had just widened in disbelief and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't pretend you're not pissed at me, you sadistic sonuvabitch. So why don't you just torture me and get it over with." 

"Wow, it kinda sounds to me like you're _wanting_ me to torture you...begging for it, even. Guess that would make _you_ a masochistic sonuvabitch," he grinned through sharpened canines. "I'm not usually known for giving people what they want, especially not those whose soul I completely and permanently own." 

"Oh? And exactly how many souls do you completely and permanently own, huh, Bill?" the teen sassed back. "Last I checked it was mine and, ..." He trailed off and began mumbling to himself in over exaggerated haste to solve the daunting equation in his head, "Multiply by...'n carry the one...add m'self and so that makes a grand total of...," holding up a middle finger and smirking, he then yelled out, "One!" Bill didn't react. The teen continued, "Without me, you wouldn't have even gotten as far as you have in this world. You'd still be stuck in that shit hole of a nightmare realm! So why don't you just back the fuck off and give me a break, will you?!" 

Well, Dipper wasn't wrong. Bill Cipher _was_ currently lacking in the souls department. He had spent too much time torturing and murdering the people who had reneged on their deals over the past five years, and not enough on binding said souls to himself for his own personal use. But that was no matter to him. He had his Pine Tree, the only soul he deemed worthy to be bound in his servitude in this life, and probably the rest of eternity. 

"Hm..." Bill calmly pondered the little outburst before continuing, "I see. Is that all? Is your little tantrum over now? Because I have some punishment I'd love to dish you right about-" his impossibly wide, sadistic smile growing even as his words were rudely interrupted.

"I don't even fucking care anymore, Bill. I'm done. I'm done with your threats to me, my family, anyone I've ever cared about. Just...done." The brunet held his reserve, not failing in his desire to hold his ground against his demon.

"Ah. Those were just the words I've been dying to hear fall from your lips, Pine Tree. Hearing them makes me feel all tingly inside." The smile washed away as the demon's face now shone with an evil darkness, the likes of which would most likely permanently freeze over the hot flowing blood of any normal human being. Good thing Dipper couldn't be classified as normal anymore, or even human, for that matter. 

Dipper knew exactly what he was doing. What he had just uttered was none other than a death warrant for his sister, his Grunkles, his parents; everyone he once loved. They were as good as dead now. Hell, he'd probably even be the one who'd have to do it.

He didn't care.

In fact, his new, twisted psyche was telling him it was better this way. They would never have to worry about anything ever again. They would pass on, their souls never to be in danger of ending up enslaved like his. They would be in a better place. For eternity. He'd just be helping to get them there faster, and he would be guaranteed that Bill Cipher could never threaten nor use them as leverage against him ever again.

He had done enough killing for his demon over the last five years for it to not be a big deal to him anymore. It was as normal to him as eating, or breathing. It was as normal as _existing_.

 

 


	2. A Demon With No Sex Drive...Whaaat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Bill Cipher, basically.

**A Demon**   **With No Sex Drive...Whaaat?**  
  


Bill Cipher is not human. Let's just make that very clear right now. He is a demon, the very epitome of that which is all-consumed with evil, and the human shell he wore at the moment was simply that- a shell. A hologram. A facade. Yes, he looked human...boy did he look human. He did a very good job on its design, form, and function. Like the finest of luxury cars, if you will. Bill wouldn't have it any other way, after all. His arrogance would never allow it.

But the physical appearance was promptly where the humanity ended. No part of him knew how, or, more accurately, would ever care to know how, to be human. He didn't feel empathy, fear, sadness, or compassion. He had no use for these, since they were counterproductive to his demon nature. He did, however, feel hate, anger, jealousy, and malevolence. Anything to forward his self-centered existence to its utmost.

That being said, it almost goes without saying that the demon had no need for conventional human things. Eating, bathing, sleeping, even typical bodily functions, like breathing and elimination of waste; he did not have to do any of these things. That is not to say he didn't enjoy the occasional human pleasure of eating and drinking once in awhile, though. Where blending in with normal society was necessary, he played the human role quite well. So well, in fact, that even though he could hold his liquor better than an Irishman on St. Patrick's Day, he could allow his body to act out the effects just as naturally as the rest of them, and it would be overlooked by any acquaintances he may happen to be out with.

Other human pleasures, however, he couldn't be bothered with. Sex, or any type of affection, was one of them. The demon saw it a waste of his time to engage in acts that were meant to carry on the species' existence. He had turned down more interested women, and even men (the fact that men took that sort of interest in other men was always a mystery to him, considering there was no way for the two to procreate, which was the entire point, right?), than he cared to keep count of. This fact had earned him quite a few rumors over the years.

Women thought he was gay. Men thought he was possibly into such things that could never be brought up in polite company, illegal things that most people had never heard of. Single, rich guys with his looks simply did not go without. But he did. Bill Cipher would never waste his precious time or energy, not to mention the fact that humans were below him, and therefore undeserving of him.

No, Bill got off on seeing humans suffer; making deals he knew could never be upheld on the pathetic mortal's end, torturing people to get information he wanted, payment, or sometimes even for the fun of it. The misery of other beings is what he lived for. Dismemberment, blood and guts, chaos and agony- a day full of this and you could consider his fancy tickled.

Dipper Pines, on the other hand, is human, mostly, or at least _was_ before the nightmare who is Bill Cipher got ahold of him. He had needs and desires that were very much human nature, the only problem was that for the last five years he was never able to, or, more accurately, _allowed_ to, have any kind of free time in which to pursue the means to those ends. Actually, it was not long after becoming Bill's personal property that Dipper simply had no energy to fight the demon on the matter. Bill had him worked, quite literally almost, to death. He wouldn't have been able to even have a brief tryst with a prostitute if he had wanted it, not that he would barely even know what to do with one. Being enslaved to the dream demon since he was thirteen, he never had the chance to be with anyone.

Yes, one could say our poor, wrecked Dipper was more than a little deprived in the sexual satisfaction department, and effectively starved of any sort of human affection. That was the first thing he was going to change.

..............................

This particular nightclub was one he was very familiar with, being dragged there on numerous occasions by Bill whenever he had business to attend to with people who would rather keep it in a public setting. They obviously didn't know Bill too well, or they would realize that merely being in a public place with him made their situation no safer than if they were alone on a deserted island with him. Schmucks.

Bill had an in with the owner of the club, and so was ignored when bringing the boy along with him. The club certainly was no place for a teen, but it's not like Bill minded contributing to the delinquency of his minor. He'd even had a real (but still fraudulent) ID made for him so that he could order drinks if he wanted without raising eyebrows.  Not that the demon couldn’t handle the law, it’s just that he would really rather not be bothered by little details that could just as easily be circumvented.

Bill made his way to the more posh, upper level of the club, the area reserved for not only VIPs, but the VIPs of all other VIPs. The boy in tow (Bill hardly ever didn't have a gloved hand clasped around a wrist or perched on a shoulder when out in public) suddenly wrenched his arm away from the demon in a violent manner, staring him down when the blond turned on his heel to confront him.

"I'm not going up there with you! I'm tired of being your little rag doll...your pet dragged about wherever you go to show off to your stupid acquaintances." A look of pure defiance graced the teen's already flushed face.

Bill was almost proud.

"Ah, so my Pine Tree wants a little free time. Sure thing. Be sure to get yourself a few drinks. Loosen up, have fun. After this morning, you could use a bit of leisure." And, as simply as that, Dipper was waved off to wander the club freely. "Oh, one thing, though..." Bill reached out and snatched the brunet's face in one hand, squeezing his cheeks uncomfortably hard in his lobster claw grip. "Don't get too friendly with anyone. You have no time for relationships, remember."

Dipper just rolled his eyes, pulling out of the death grip on his face before it left a semi-permanent mark. Bill turned and walked away.

_Well, that was too easy. Why isn't he getting mad at my defiance? Hmm...I wonder how far I can push him._

Using his actually real (fake) ID, Dipper ordered a rum and coke from the bar. Must've been a new bartender; he usually didn't have to get it out because all the employees knew him, thanks to Bill. He downed the rather tame drink, not ordering another so as to not dull any senses tonight, and then looked out over the dance floor to take in the scene.

It was quite crowded and the music was loud and energetic. He spotted a thinner section of bodies and decided to head in that direction. Some dancing would be good for him. Time to let loose and be as free as this short time allowed.

He waded through the sea of gyrating bodies and over to the far side of the dance floor. A few people caught his eye, nodding or smiling at him in acknowledgment of his existence, something he never usually experienced due to his demon overlord. He liked the feeling it gave him. One person in particular, a guy with bleach-tipped black hair, gave him an extra long look he couldn't help but take as suggestive of wanting to get to know him. But Dipper looked down quickly, not wanting to hold eye contact for too long.

It's not that he was put off by the attention from another male, in fact, he had so little experience with attraction feelings (little meaning next to none since his last real crush was on Wendy over five years ago) that he wasn't going to be opposed to anyone showing any interest in him at this point. It was more that he simply didn't want to stop and talk to anybody yet.

He definitely wouldn't turn down anyone's offer to dance with them, though...especially if he could be sure Bill was watching him, and that wouldn't be very difficult because Bill was _always_ watching him. A brief glance up in the direction of the VIP lounge area confirmed what he already knew. Dipper narrowed his eyes and gave the demon a coy look that shouted, " _Yeah, you watch me real close... I'm gonna give you something to stare at._ "

Bill observed his prized possession casually. He would never let on how, deep in the pit of his being, a feeling was being spawned. As he watched the still teenaged boy among the mass of adults, thoughts began to take form in his mind. He wondered if he had loosened the leash too much; given the boy more leniency than he should have.

Other people were looking at him. They were taking notice of the well toned, yet slightly still awkward, young man. He was all too aware when one person in particular, with black, bleach-tipped hair, took an extra lengthy look at Dipper; an especially suggestive look that told him this person wanted to get to know Pine Tree. _His_ Pine Tree.

 _Yeah, I'm watching you,_ he said with the expression on his face when the boy looked his way. The look he got in return, one that was coy and sassy, yet laced with something almost endearing, however, was unexpected. He sat back, wondering what his Pine Tree was up to.

Dipper reached the far side of the floor, moving to the upbeat club music along with everyone else. When the music changed to something a bit more slow-paced, he noticed the bleach-tipped guy was making his way over to him. He was still a fair distance away from Dipper, though, and before he could completely close the distance, a scantily dressed redheaded woman stepped in front, suggestively dancing closer to the teen.

Bill took notice immediately, but sat still, carefully observing.

They slowly got closer until the woman was flush up against him. Dipper wrapped his arms around her, one around her neck, the other around her waist, as they moved in time to the music.

Bill sat up straighter in his chair, narrowing his eyes at the scene.

The woman grabbed at Dipper's ass, squeezing slowly as their bodies seemed to meld into one.

Still, Bill observed quietly from his vantage point; the newly spawned feeling within him starting to spread.

Dipper continued his dance with the woman, but was a bit upset when she removed her hands from him, raising them up in the air above her head as she continued to sway with him, their bodies still like one. The loss was quickly replaced, however, with the swift motion of another set of hands gripping his waist, and another body being pressed up against his backside. The new person was definitely not shy, grinding into him with great intensity.

The brunet liked the feeling. He felt important. He felt desirable.

Bill now stood from his comfortable leather chair and moved to the railing. The feeling was growing more intense.

The redhead began to back off a little, the teen removing his hands from around her and slowly meeting the stranger's hands on his waist. The fingers moved on contact, spacing apart wide to encourage the teen's to interlace with theirs. When they complied, the stranger reached around Dipper's middle, embracing him with their hands still interlocked so that the teen's arms were now crossed in front of him. Warm breath could be felt at the base of his neck as the other continued to grind on the brunet from behind with the rhythm of the sultry music. The stranger was burying their face into his brown curls; a pair of soft, warm lips felt brushing over his sensitive skin until they reached a very sweet spot behind his ear.

Bill's gut began to churn with the inner feeling intensifying to an almost unbearable point.

"A-ahnng..." Dipper let out a groan as the mouth against his neck began to kiss, and then lick, and finally suck on that sensitive spot. He closed his eyes as goosebumps began to form over his whole body. He had never known such a pleasure before; hadn't realized what he was missing out on with the lack of human contact in his life.

Bill now had a white-knuckle grip on the top of the railing. He swallowed hard, not entirely sure what was happening to him, but aware of the fact that Pine Tree, _his_ Pine Tree, was the cause of it.

The stranger suddenly stopped, whirled Dipper around, and pressed him up against the wall he hadn't realized they had moved over to. His heavy eyes looked up to take in the sight before him. It was the bleach-tipped guy from earlier, and he was even hotter up close.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his breathy voice, which seemed a bit strange to Dipper since he had been so bold with him up until this point.

Dipper glanced up at the demon that he knew had been watching the entire time, gave a sly wink, and turned back to the man in front of him. "Of course," he replied confidently.

It started out simple and soft; very controlled and sweet. After only a few seconds, however, Dipper turned it into something more intense, more desperate. He knew it wouldn't be very long before a certain someone would come along and interrupt his fun.

But it never happened. He looked up again, the stranger's tongue still wrestling with his own, to find that Bill was still there, watching. Something had changed, though.

Bill now had a very different expression on his face. His golden eyes were now almost glowing, but the demon didn't look angry, or disturbed, or even jealous about seeing someone touching Dipper the way this man was. This was totally different. Those eyes were filled with a newly acquired carnal craving that was primal and distinctly human. Those eyes were filled with pure lust.

_Oh, shit._


	3. Dipper’s Age is the Least of Your Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affection starved Dipper gets some...until Cipher steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that...another chapter...and in the same day? It's almost as if it's already sitting there in my word files just waiting to uploaded. Oh, wait...that's exactly what it is. And I'm not the most patient person out there, myself, so I said to myself, "Why make 'em wait, when there's really no reason to?" Yeah, talking to myself isn't the weirdest thing I do...

**Dipper’s Age is the Least of Your Worries**

 

Dipper broke away from the stranger, never taking his eyes off the demon. He never expected this kind of reaction.  _ What the fuck is  _ his  _ deal?! _

Curious as to what had distracted the teen, the stranger followed his line of sight up to where a very well-dressed, quite handsome looking blond man stood against the railing staring down at the couple.

"Uh, is that someone you know?" the man asked, not sure how to feel about the guy he was making out with staring at another guy.

Coming out of his fixed stare on Bill, Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, not like he used to when he was nervous, but more out of habit and in a nonchalant way.

The man's eyes widened knowingly. "Oh, shit! Are you here with him? Like are you two-"

"No!" the teen interrupted. "We're not...together."

"Are you sure  _ he _ knows that?"

The man had clearly seen the look in Bill's eyes as well as Dipper did. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Yeah, look...he's nobody. Don't worry about him." Dipper glanced back at Bill and glared at him. Suddenly, Bill backed away from the rail in a deliberate show of disinterest.

"Look, man, it's ok. Really. I wasn't looking for anything serious anyways. I just...thought you were cute and thought maybe we could hook up tonight."

Dipper grabbed the man's hands in his own, pulling them in front of him. He wasn't going to let this guy get scared off because of Bill acting like a weirdo.

"I would like that," the brunet whispered in the other's ear, "but..." he trailed off as he got distracted by trailing little nips down the stranger's neck.

Looking back up to the railing, the stranger was actually getting nervous about the fact that the man had left, wondering if he was going to confront them.

"But...Let me guess," the stranger offered, "he would be hurt and you don't want to do that to him. I get it, man, it's ok."

Dipper looked straight into the man's green eyes. "No. I was going to say... But we need to go somewhere a bit more private." He gave the other a seductive look he knew couldn't be ignored.

"Mmm...ok," the man agreed. "I really wouldn't want to miss out on your boyish charm, you are so cute, and..." he stopped as a thought occurred to him that maybe this boy really was just that- a boy, a minor, a felony waiting to happen. "Wait. You're of legal age, right?"

Dipper chuckled a bit and smiled. "Do I look that young? Yeah, man. I'm eighteen...I'll show you my license if you want."

"No, no...it's alright, I'll take your word for it. Considering you're not even old enough to be at this club, and you told me eighteen and not twenty one, that sounds like honesty to me."

"Alright then, if we're all done with logistics, let's move this party somewhere else...uh, got any suggestions?"

The man grabbed Dipper's hand, leading him to a not-very-well-lit corridor where there were a few black doors, each with a different Egyptian hieroglyph painted in gold in the center of it. It was a part of the club most patrons would never see, mainly because the expense to use these particular rooms was well out of most people's reach. The stranger's shiftiness and constant looking around told Dipper it was most likely out of this guy's reach, also, and that he was trying to find a way to sneak in.

The bleach-tipped man stopped in front of the door that sported the Eye of Horus, shoving his companion roughly up against it. He then grabbed a handful of chocolate locks, pulling the teen's face to his own, renewing the passionate make out session they had begun earlier. The man reached around him to knock forcefully on the door, and when there was no response from inside, he pulled the handle on the door, their flush bodies stumbling in together as it easily granted them access.

_ Whoa, didn't expect that...I thought they kept these rooms locked, _ Dipper thought as he let go of the other who had turned back to the door and shut it. Apparently, these doors could only be locked from the inside, so unlocked must mean unoccupied. The brunet had never been in these rooms before, but knew from previous visits to the club that they existed.

The room was very dimly lit, and everything in it was black or grey in color, only adding to the darkness. When his eyes had finally adjusted, he could see the room wasn't terribly big, but he supposed that didn't matter, considering what they wanted to use it for.

One corner of the room was so dark, he really couldn't tell what, if anything, was over there. At the moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but this man who wanted to be with him.

He glanced over to find the stranger had found a small bed, and was sitting patiently, waiting for the teen to join him. As he strolled over to him, his mind began to race, but not out of trepidation for what was happening here, although one would think that would be the case for an eighteen year old virgin who had never even been on a real date before.

No, Dipper Pines' thoughts were on the absolute last subject he would ever want them on, his demon. Even after what had happened this morning, the revelation of his newly born psyche, the one that no longer gave a shit about anything, his mind kept wandering back to the demon.  _ His _ demon. The one who had hurt him beyond comprehension. The one who made misery seem like bliss over the alternative of pure evil insanity offered. The one who had broken him. The one thing he knew he hated, no  _ despised _ , more than anything he had ever, or would ever, in his life. So why...why were his thoughts, in this particular moment, the moment he had wanted for a long time but had been denied by that asshole of an overlord, falling on that very being?

_ Dammit...forget about that fucker for just one minute, will you Pines?! This... _ He gazed longingly on the man before him; someone who wanted him, if even for a short amount of time.  _ You can never get this from him, and you deserve some fucking affection for once in your pathetic existence! _

"Having second thoughts, kid?" the green-eyed stranger asked, noticing Dipper's slight hesitancy.

That was all the fuel his fire needed to rage out of control. He grabbed the man harshly by the front of his shirt, effectively yanking him off the bed and up onto his feet in front of him. "Bitch, please. I'm going to fuck you into next Tuesday..." he gave his most devilish grin, and continued, "and don't call me 'kid'."

"Oh...well, ok then... Let's do this." The stranger was taken aback at the younger's sudden aggression, but let it go quickly. Being with the teen would certainly be thrilling, and he was hoping that maybe he was even a bit inexperienced, although with that kind of talk, he surely sounded more experienced than not. "I must confess, though..." he whispered as he put one arm around the teen's neck, pulling him closer and bringing his lips up to the brunet's ear. "...I'm nobody's bitch."

The man's other hand came out quickly from behind his back, bringing with it a pair of handcuffs that were hidden in his pants pocket. In one fluid movement he managed to get one on Dipper's left wrist at the same time pushing him down onto the small bed. To his surprise, the teen didn't protest, even making things easier by offering up his free hand for the stranger to do with as he pleased.

"No need to hide your toys," Dipper laughed as he kicked his shoes off. "I'll do pretty much anything you want. You'll find I have quite the 'I don't fucking care' attitude, actually."

"Oh, well, now that does make things easier, I suppose," the man agreed. "Pity, though...also makes things a bit less exciting." He straddled the brunet and then proceeded to lock his hands behind the barred headboard. "I was hoping for at least a little protest, a little bit of trepidation from someone as young as yourself in such a position, but it looks like you've maybe been here before...yes?"

Dipper laughed. "No, can't say that I have...ever. If you were hoping to score with an inexperienced youth, then you fucking hit the jackpot with me."

It was at these words that the third person in the room stirred. Within the inky mirth of the room's far corner a pair of amber eyes shone, black slits slicing through like vertical spears. Again those eyes were flooded, overflowing with insane lust (is there any other kind to be had by a demon?).

Bill had bided his time quietly, not wanting to disturb the others, and not wanting his presence to be known by his Pine Tree so as to be able to witness what the boy would do while he thought he was without his master; an unadulterated observance, if you will. It was now clear to him that the boy would certainly go through with the ritualistic human sex act with this other man, and he was definitely not letting that happen.

Even from his prone position, Dipper could see the faint warm glow spilling from the shadows. He knew, of course he knew...always watching. Bill didn't say things he didn't mean. Even so, the teen made no complaint, nor did he let on to his companion that there was a voyeur in their midst. With his back to the demon, the stranger wouldn't know of his existence, nor did Dipper think the demon would let the other in on his presence, at least, not until he wanted to.

Dipper also knew that Bill would never let him engage in any sexual acts, at least, he thought he wouldn't, and therefore never really placed any real faith in being able to go all the way with this guy from the start. He figured he'd get some affectionate attention, but not as much as he really wanted, because his demon would surely show up to put an end to it.

And so, here he was, hiding in the shadows.  _ Figures. Didn't even get felt up, or undressed...  _ Yet the demon stayed hidden.

The stranger lifted an eyebrow at the teen below him, "Oooh, so you  _ are  _ a virgin, then... And you really think you could have taken dominance? Props to you for sounding so confident, too.  But that role takes certain finesse, real experience; knowledge you can't get from watching pornos or reading magazines. To be a pitcher in this game, you need to have at least a few innings under your belt as catcher. Trust me, you don't want to get a reputation for being one of  _ those _ guys...you know, the uncultured swine type that thinks he just needs a hole to stick it in."

Dipper was not amused with the stranger's turn to a condescending tone. "Well, are you going to lecture me all night, or show me what you've got, oh-so-fucking-great one?" He wriggled his hips best he could under the weight of the man sitting on him.

"Oh, yes..." he replied, narrowing his eyes. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss to the other's lips, catching the bottom one in his teeth, gently, teasingly pulling, then ghosted closer to his ear. "Get ready to scream, boy..." he whispered.

The stranger's green eyes gleamed as he slowly lifted the brunet's shirt, hands exploring the smooth expanse of skin. Soft fingertips brushed up against a now aroused nipple, circling it like a hungry shark, snatching it up between thumb and forefinger to squeeze and rub with almost painful intensity. A jolt of angry sting coursed over the nerves to his brain, but quickly turned to a pleasure-filled pang that seemed to jump the nerves and find its way into every bone, every muscle fiber, every skin cell. Before too long, though, the hands retreated back out from under the shirt. There was no time for disappointment, however, as they now took to roaming over clothing below the belt.

Involuntary responses to stimuli had always fascinated Dipper; scientifically explainable, yet sometimes totally irrational. Not that this was one of those times. There was definitely good reason for his body's current state of response, what with hands rubbing over the sensitive parts and all.

One such wandering hand suddenly slipped below the jean's waist hem, pushing under and into warm skin as fingers splayed, teasingly, touching everywhere  _ except _ where Dipper would have wanted. Again, the hand retreated, but this time to set to work removing the barriers of clothing that stood between the oh-so-wanted skin to skin contact, much to the teen's relief, as he was slowly becoming all too aware of denim's restrictive attributes.

The jeans were roughly pulled off, shirt fully unbuttoned and yanked open; a near-totally exposed Dipper laid out for the man to essentially do with what he pleased. He began to pepper little kisses around his chest, stopping to give a hardened nipple a good suck and eliciting some breathy sounds from the teen, all the while using the palm of one hand to rub atop the now bulging silken boxer briefs worn by the brunet for tonight's outing.

Dipper's eyes had been closed, taking in the sense of touch with as little distraction as possible because he had heard before how closing off even just one sense can heighten the others, but found his mind wandering back to the demon in the room. The fact that Bill was still there, watching, but not stopping anything yet, was causing him to be more perplexed than disturbed. It seemed very unlike the demon, who always commanded center attention, or his presence to be known, at the very least.

_ Is he really going to let this happen? Huh, probably going to stop things right before they get really good because that's what he does...fucks things up for a living. And does he really have to watch? He is such a psycho... _

His thought train totally derailed as he felt the stranger's soft, warm lips travel to his navel, and slowly start to descend south from there. Unfortunately, heading south was where the entire situation was going to be any second... Bill had finally reached his tolerance threshold.

**_"ENOUGH,"_ ** a voice boomed in the small room. It was authoritative and commanded obedience, but there was no anger to be heard in it, no telling of disdain from its speaker.

Dipper casually opened his eyes, lolling his head to the side slightly to get a better look at the demon. The other man's response was a bit more, surprised, to put it mildly. He nearly jumped out of his own skin from the shock of hearing there was another person in the room. He sat up, still straddling the teen beneath him, and turned toward the voice. At first, he could only see golden amber colored light coming from the darkest corner of the room.

"Who the fuck is in here?!"

There was only quiet in response.

"Stop hiding in the shadows like a pussy and show yourself!" Dipper started giggling below him, making the man turn his attention back to the boy for only the briefest of seconds, but long enough to not notice a blond man walk up behind him.

"You shouldn'a done that, dude..." Dipper casually started.

He glanced away from the man and over to Bill, knowing the stranger's eyes would soon follow. And they did, blowing wide immediately with recognition of who this blond guy was.

"...Bill doesn't take kindly to name calling," Dipper casually finished.

The green eyed man took to the defensive strategy right away, hoping to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. But what even  _ was _ the situation? His mind raced with many different scenarios:

_ 1- The kid and this guy really were together and was just using me to make him jealous or get back at him for something. _

_ 2-The kid was lying about being 18, is being used by the police as 'bait', and I'm going to jail...wouldn't that just be fuckin' great... _

_ Or _

_ 3- This is some high-power rich guy's son who likes to run off from his body guards, getting himself, and anyone he happens to get involved with, into trouble. _

"Who the hell  _ are  _ you?" he asked, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, not that there was any way to intimidate Bill Cipher. Not waiting for an answer, he quickly turned to the brunet, " _ You  _ told me you two weren't together! That he was nobody!"

Cipher placed a hand over his chest in mock anguish. "I'm wounded, Pine Tree. Did you really say that I was  _ nobody _ ? And after all we've been through..."

Bill's gross exaggeration actually amused Dipper, something he could never say had happened before. Bill Cipher was annoying, arrogant, spiteful, careless...everything  _ but _ amusing. Over his five years of servitude, Dipper had not, even one time, thought of Bill as amusing. He shook off the thought as he refocused on the man still sitting atop him.

"Yeah, I said that 'cause it's true. He and I are  _ not  _ together, not in the romantic kind of connotation that your previous concerns implied, anyways. It's kinda complicated, really."

"So... what the fuck is he doing here, then?" The man held his intimidating tone, although it was noticeably slipping.

"Well, previously? Observing, from what I could tell, though for what reason, even I don't have the foggiest. And now? Well, I assume he's going to mess you up pretty good for calling him a-"

"Wait!...you mean, you knew he was here the whole time?! And you just allowed it? What kind of sick fucks are you?!" he cried in disgust more than anything.

Bill's lips stretched into an impossibly wide, sharpened grin. "The sickest you'll ever have the misfortune of meeting."

The stranger's eyes grew wide again, seeing in Bill's own the absolute truth of his words. He quickly dismounted the boy, taking a few cautious steps away from Bill. "I- I don't want an-any trouble," he said shakily, hands coming up halfway in a surrendering manner, a few more steps taken in retreat of the blond. Bill just continued to smirk at him, while Dipper just lay there, rather tied up at the moment... still.

The fact that neither Bill, nor Dipper, was saying anything made the man more uncomfortable than ever. He figured that all three scenarios that had come to mind a minute ago were certainly not the case now, and his mind raced with thoughts of what was going to happen.

"L-look, I told you, I had no idea he was with you-," he tried to explain.

" _ With _ me? No, no, I wouldn't call it that... as it's more like  _ I own him _ ."

The man's face paled at the words that felt as if they were piercing his mind. There was no doubt... This was no game, no cutesy little make believe fantasy that these two got off on... And the realization of this truth made the bile begin to inch up his throat.

"I-I'll just go, and we can all pretend this never even ha-happened," he stuttered as he inched closer to the exit.

Bill looked to Dipper, a telling evil grin splitting his face. Dipper just shrugged, best he could in his bound state, and muttered, "Eh, why not..." He knew exactly what was going to go down, but he no longer cared about the fate of the innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not update again before Monday...just sayin'. So don't get all greedy on me and be like..."Oh, come on, it's already written, right? So update again today! Pleeeeeeeeease?!?!?" As much as I like begging...it ain't gonna work.
> 
> Maybe.


	4. A Demon's Self-Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill realizes how much he wants Dipper, but also that forcefully taking what he wants, really isn't what he wants, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After editing, we are now over 10k words...and this is what we have-

**A Demon's Self-Sacrifice**

Just as the smooth metal of the door handle could be felt by the pad of the stranger's index finger, Bill snapped his own fingers sharply, just once. In that same instance, the man found himself bound by glowing blue shackles, finding the grip of cold magic holding fast to each of his limbs. His eyes grew frighteningly wide as they followed the blue chains to their origins- two emerging from the ceiling above, and two from the floor below. He now found himself to be in much the similar position to how Dipper had been before him, except upright and spread-eagle before the tall, intimidating blonde (he would soon discover to be a demon) man with a manic look in his eyes.

"W-what are y-" he began, but another snap of Bill's fingers and he was forced into silence. There was no gag in his mouth, nothing physically preventing him from continuing to talk, but he could no longer find the ability to make a sound. Bill would have gagged him, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered with the incessant whining and such similar noises that would have come along with it; human victims were always so noisy and he didn't want the distraction...for now.

Running a sharp, black fingernail across a paled cheek, he answered the man's unfinished question, "Bill Cipher... Ruler of the Nightmare Realm... Master of the Mind... All-Seeing Eye... and Dream Demon extraordinaire."

By the time he was done with the long-winded and overtly arrogant version of who he was, there were tiny beads of crimson seeping from the man's face from matching equilateral triangles scratched into each puffy cheek. He turned away from the now terror-stricken mortal who could only sweat it out with his thoughts while he waited to be dealt with. Bill knew that this, being left with one's run-away imagination while in such a position that he now found himself, was the real torture.

Seeing how the brunet was still handcuffed to the headboard, Bill decided to assume the stranger's previous position and stealthily mounted the teen's midsection. "Well, well... Whatever do we have here? One little Pine Tree, all bound up, and nobody to fuck him."

Dipper was not amused, now. "What the ever-lovin' hell, Bill?! Get. Off."

"Oh, but I thought this was what you wanted..." the blond purred, lips curling back over sharpened enamel.

"Not from  _ you _ !"

Dipper moved to kick the demon off of him but another snap of Bill's lanky fingers beat him to it; glowing blue chains now added to Dipper's own bondage ensemble, though they didn't quite match the silver handcuffs. At least Bill was nice enough to keep a little slack in the chains for each leg that apparently had become a part of the bed, seeing as how they disappeared into it.

He might not care about anyone or anything anymore, wouldn't bat an eyelash at ripping someone apart, would not think twice about making orphans out of young children or of even putting the children in their graves while the parents watched, but he drew the line at affectionately fucking around with a demon.  _ His _ demon. The one he would forever loathe beyond even his own comprehension. No, he did not want any kind of affection, artificial or otherwise, from the inhuman being currently above him.

"Now get the fuck off me!" He continued to squirm beneath the demon, not having felt this much disgust in a long,  _ long _ time.

"Oh, I see...hmm," he hummed as he comically tapped his chin in mock contemplation. "Let me get this straight... You accept the advances of a stranger, allowing his tongue to wander your mouth, and almost accepting," he literally shuddered at the thought of needing to form the next words, "his manhood inside of you, and need I remind you how filthy human mouths are, not to mention their... other parts-"

"Just, get to the fucking point, Bill," Dipper impatiently interrupted.

His demon raised an eyebrow at him in slight perturbation. "Do I need to silence you as I did your little friend over there?" Dipper huffed and shook his head to the negatory. "Good. Now, as I was saying... You want this deplorable and revolting  _ thing _ to do stuff to you that, I must admit, does look enjoyable on some sort of twisted level, but that ultimately serves no practical purpose, whatsoever, and you're disgusted by  _ me _ ?"

"You're not even human, Bill. I don't expect you to understand the  _ stuff _ that we do, or the reasons why we do it," the teen scoffed. "Besides, making someone feel good isn't in your job description, even though fucking things up is," he laughed.

The double entendre not lost to him, Bill laughed also. "Good one, Pine Tree. Nice to hear you still have a sense of humor after having lost just about every other ounce of humanity you once overflowed with." Bill's voice suddenly dropped a few octaves, bordering on almost Casanova-like sultry song. "It's one of the attributes I truly do  _ love _ about you." His face was now mere centimeters away from the brunet's ear, the hot breath from the demon's words lingering heavily in the sensitive area and causing a shiver to run down his spine, and not out of fear, mind you.

Dipper didn't want it to feel that way. He hated this. He didn't want this from Bill. He hated him. Hated everything about him. He treated him like shit. He never had a nice thing to say to him, ever, and-

_ Wait...did he just say he  _ loved _ something about me?! The fuck is wrong with him tonight... _

"Whoa, whoa. WHOA. Did you just say something  _ nice _ to me?"

Bill wasn't sure what it was, exactly, that was getting him so worked up over the teen tonight. It had started as the small feeling deep within him earlier, and now... Well, now he felt like he wanted to taste every square inch of the boy who was so nicely displayed before him like a king's banquet. The thought of ever putting any part of his own pure perfection of a meatsack on another human being, let alone his mouth, would normally have sickened him...so the intense draw of the boy's neck- the fleshy, soft, warm, pulsing from the swift flow of blood, skin- was something foreign to his senses, indeed.

"Just," the brunet struggled against his bonds and turned his head as far away from the demon's face as he possibly could, "quit being so fucking crazy psychotic for once and get out of my face, will you!?

The flame of lust for his fleshy human suddenly fizzled out. Normally, such dejection from his Pine Tree rolled off of him too easily, you know, like water off a duck's back. Also, normally, he wouldn't give a second thought to flat out doing whatever the fuck he wanted to whomever the fuck he wanted, where and whenever the fuck he wanted... So why the hesitancy now? He could take his little tree right here, right now, and do with him as he pleased, all practicality and purpose be damned. But he couldn't. He realized it was more than wanting those superficial things he could get, or more accurately take, from any other human on the planet. What he truly wanted, more than he ever wanted anything else in his existence, was for his Pine Tree to  _ want _ him; for the boy to want from him what he had wanted from the stranger, for Dipper to actually want him to be physically close and to give himself freely to his master.

The harshness of Dipper's rejecting words drilled through his mind, mercilessly slapping the face of this emotion so new and so fragile to the demon. He kept repeating his want, no his need, over and over to himself as if simply doing so would bring about its fruition. But Cipher was no fool, he knew he could not force something to exist in a being created with free will. After all, that was the point, right? To be freely given the boy's willingness and acceptance. He knew he wasn't getting that anytime soon, and so all the desire, all the lust, all the need...he was going to have to do  _ something _ about it. He felt like he would explode if he didn't release the tension steadily building up. And he knew just how to take care of this problem.

He sat back up, still sporting his signature evil grin, but this time the expression on his whole face read: 'murderous demon about to unleash all of hell's wrath on a poor, unsuspecting soul'. Not expecting his demon to actually comply with his demand, Dipper turned his head and looked back up at him, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. Bill just turned away, dismounted the boy, and slowly walked up to the still muted man. The brunet watched in interest of what was about to go down. Bill was acting very strangely, which could only mean that this poor soul was about to get the mistreatment of several million lifetimes.

There were nearly dry tear tracks on the man's face, bisecting the bloody lines scrawled into the skin not fifteen minutes earlier. Just the look on the demon's face was enough to send fresh rivers of saline flowing again.

"I would say I'm sorry that you happened to be the unfortunate bastard that just happened to catch me on what has turned out to be the absolute shittiest night of my existence...but I won't. Because I'm not." The demon's voice was smooth, and almost entrancing. But then it turned as foul as anything escaping the pits of hell,  **"Fucking you up is going to make me feel so much better."**

From the side and behind him he heard a sarcastic, "Wow, dramatic, much?" come from Dipper. "Just kill him already so we can go home."

Bill swung around to face the teen, unexpectedly snapping his fingers and freeing him from not only the glowing blue shackles, but also the handcuffs.  Surprised, but not about to question it, Dipper sat up, casually hanging his legs over the side and rubbing at his wrists. 

"Pine Tree, you don't realize the sacrifice I'm about to make, so please, do me a favor and keep your wit to yourself...I need to concentrate."  The words came out almost solemn; too serious and too… human.

_ Um, yeah, I can see that you're about to sacrifice this poor schmuck...  _ He kept his thoughts to himself now, genuinely starting to worry about the stability of Bill's normal level of insane.  _ But damn, the drama he's putting into this... Really is above and beyond, even for him.  _ Yep, the degree of Bill Cipher's insanity was about to get several shades hotter.

The demon turned back to face the stranger.  He didn't slash or tear into the guy, or even conjure up the typical roll of neatly organized torture implements that one would expect from a common serial killer (read: Dexter Morgan). No, Bill was going to slowly decimate this poor man from the inside out, starting with his mind.

………………

It's been said that Bill Cipher's actual name is too horrifying for the human mind to process, that to hear it would be the death of you, and yes, the stranger was about to learn just that. But what nobody knew about was how it actually affected the demon, himself. Probably the best way to picture this is like a honey bee and its stinger. Now, granted the bee can only use it once and dies, but this is a little like what happens to Bill. If he speaks his name, a portion of his being is excruciatingly ripped out of him. It leaves him and enters the first thing it makes contact with; begins to infect the host with the very dark, demented evil that comprises Bill's being. When the host's life force is finally extinguished, that part of Cipher will also cease to exist. This is the real reason he had never spoken it, as doing so was highly detrimental due to its painful rip from the demon's own existence.

Yes, we all know that pain is hilarious to Bill, but that is the human definition of pain. A demon's definition of pain is one we cannot even begin to fathom. Given one of those picto-scales of pain they use at the doctor's now, the one that ranges from one to ten with an emoji that lines up with each number, Bill would have ranked this particular event as well above a solid ten. That he was willing to even consider doing this to himself, no matter how fun it was going to be to watch how it killed the human, was considerably telling of the demon's desire to have his feelings for his Pine Tree willingly reciprocated.

The bound man gaped in terror as black claws rose to grip his head, and the blond's once amber eyes now melted into pools of swirling crimson. As ideas and knowledge of things, sinister and indescribable with human words, flooded his brain, his green eyes could not look away from the images cast by the blood red ones in front of him. Then Bill leaned over and whispered his name into his ear.

The expression, 'What's in a name?' was about to be given one hell of an answer. But before that, an inhuman shriek, one possibly only describable as that which might be heard coming from the mouth of a banshee who was being consumed by its own offspring while giving birth, followed by the dull thud of the demon falling to his knees.  The teen realized it had come from Bill, and not the bound man, which only added to his confusion.   _ What the hell...Is he...in pain?  The fuck did he just do?!   _

Dipper had never seen this before.  Pain that actually hurt the demon to this extent, he didn’t know it existed.  Then the demon’s own words came back to him-  _ “...the sacrifice I’m about to make.” _

_ Whoa, whoa...fucking what?!  No, no he doesn’t do that.  Bill Cipher doesn’t do  _ anything _ outside of what makes himself happy, so there’s no fucking way this has anything to do with  _ him  _ sacrificing  _ anything _! _

A crackling hiss pulled his attention back to the man’s face. And then Dipper saw it.  It could only be described as an entity in and of itself. The name of this demon became a physical manifestation upon its utterance, like an inky mist, slipping inside of the man's aural cavity. 

To have called it pure evil would not have done it justice. It was pure pain, it was pure insanity, it was pure anguish and hatred and cruelty. It was all of these things and more, and all of it was wrapped up nicely in the purely sinister construct of Bill Cipher's true name.

Said demon struggled to get to his feet, but ultimately managed. He carefully stepped back, sitting down casually on the edge of the bed next to Dipper and patted his shoulder. 

The teen looked over at him, the unmistakable look of pure evil and residual agony in the other’s eyes.  If he didn’t know any better, he would have almost felt concern for the demon.

  
"This show's for you, Pine Tree. Buckle up, it's about to get gore level  _ insane _ in here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we go from here is yet unwritten, but I assure you, I will keep at this one. I am having too much fun, and it is going to get messy, for sure! Bill's final words are your warning for next chapter...so don't be a baby if there's too much violence. You knew it was coming. XD
> 
> Sparkly_Bunny_Of_Death... I have something for my pet, I just need some way of getting it to you. Lemme know in comments if you have an email or similar I can have to send it your way. <3


	5. Nothin' Like Torture To Set The Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer...

**Nothin' Like Torture To Set The Mood**

****

In the dim room, two pairs of glowing blue shackles shook violently from the writhing of the limbs captured in them. Had the mere mortal the strength of a demigod, they still would not have budged from their anchors, nor would a link in the chains have weakened. In fact, the agonized human would most likely end up ripping his arms and feet straight off if left in this state for too much longer.

And he would not have cared at this point if that very thing were to happen. The trauma his mental and physical being were subjected to was one no other human had ever endured. Bill had only spoken his name one other time in all his existence, and that honor was gifted to another demon who at least had some magical capabilities to help fight the pain. This poor guy, though... well, he was probably wishing himself dead by any other means possible about ten minutes ago. Not that he could think coherently enough to have even made such a request as the mental damage done had seen fit to flat out render him incapable.

Dipper had seen a lot of killing; had participated in a lot of killing. One of the things he had grown to enjoy about it was the face of the victim. Fear and pain could only be expressed in so many ways, and he knew exactly what to expect. It intrigued him how the human mind reacted so similarly even between two people who were known polar opposites.

A big, burly guy, the manliest of men, and the timid, prissy, helpless girl; when it came right down to it, they all looked the same when they knew death was imminent. And when Bill Cipher came calling, they knew it was. Most hoped for the quick and painless, but we all know our favorite demon better than that. He lived for torture. Dipper soon grew numb to it, even learning quickly how to find a person's weakness and use it to lengthen their misery. Of course, there are some that have higher thresholds than others, but even the guy who 'takes it like a man' will finally break, just like everyone else, when he's been pushed to a certain point.

The green eyed man in front of them, however, was displaying a level of terror the likes of which he had never seen another human being reach before, and in just seconds at that. This was new for him. It excited him.

Cipher had been holding out on him.

He really didn't want to give Bill the satisfaction of knowing that he was thoroughly impressed already (you know, because, ego), but he was desperate to know what he'd done to the guy to elicit such response.

"So...what exactly did you do to him?" He tried to keep the fascination out of his voice, but it was obviously there. Oh well. If he wasn't getting laid tonight, this was definitely the next best thing, so might as well enjoy it, right?

Taking in a breath to speak proved difficult, however, and the demon found himself in a coughing fit to rival a veteran smoker with advanced emphysema. The taste of salt and metal met his tongue, his reflexes telling him to spit the vile substance from his mouth. Apparently, his human meatsack was having a much more difficult time with the severance of his being than his demon form had the last time.

Dipper, being fresh out of fucks to give, merely raised an eyebrow at the violently hacking demon, waving it off as simply extra theatrics from the oddly acting blond.

With his little episode over, Bill explained what he had done best he could in terms the human could understand, but also mentioned how there was no real way to grasp completely what the man was experiencing unless he experienced it, himself. That was not going to happen, though. Bill wanted his Pine Tree very much alive. Needless to say, his human agreed wholeheartedly.

"So, physically, it's similar to nerve dysfunction where a part of the nervous system fires pain signals almost constantly. The closest diagnostic term your medical community has is fibromyalgia. Normally, the pain is limited to certain areas of the body, and does not occur in 100% of the nerve endings, as is currently happening with your friend, here. His brain is not only receiving pain signals from every nerve throughout the body, but from every synapse inside it, as well. He's getting pain from within the pain. It's painception!"  Dipper rolled his eyes, but internally giggled at the demon's attempted humor.

Bill went on to describe more of how it was killing him. Apparently, the mist-like living essence of Bill Cipher that entered the man was breaking him apart at a molecular level. Each cell as an individual, but at the same time, each organ and functioning system as a whole, was being systematically slaughtered, and it wasn't just that the cells were dying off, or simply shutting down. No, that would be too easy, and too clean.

The essence was actually mixing it up and diversifying the whole experience.  Some parts were being burned to death, while others subjected to freezing. Some were torn up like yesterday's junk mail, some experienced asphyxiation, rupture, drowning, poisoning; all were suffering some sort of horrific fate at the, well, 'hands' of Cipher, you could say. All the while, the man's brain would recognize and experience each manner of death as if his entire body were experiencing each one, individually. That's a lot of death to be felt by one man.

Dipper was truly amazed, and even a little touched, that Bill had gone to the trouble of doing this for him at what appeared to be a slight discomfort to himself. But only just a little.  He remained guarded to his suspicion that Bill was really only doing this for his own selfish reasons, as was the driving factor of his entire existence.  And even though he was acting, well, strange wasn't really the right word considering Bill could act strangely at any given moment, so we'll just say more different than usual, Dipper wouldn't put it past him to be making the whole thing up, that he was never in any real pain and was just being the cosmic ass he usually is.

"You know what would make this even better?" Dipper asked out of nowhere, causing his demon to turn and face the teen.

"How could it possibly get any better than this, Pine Tree? The man is slowly dying in the most horrifying way possible, and you think it could be better? I'm almost offended."

" _Everything_ has the potential for a higher degree of greatness, even dying," the brunet smiled coyly back at him.

It had never before, but now, when Dipper smiled at him, it made Bill feel...funny. There was a new sense of evil in it, almost like his own. It made that strange feeling start to well up inside him again. He gazed back at his human.

"Well, I wouldn't say _everything_ . After all, _I_ cannot be improved upon."

"According to whose standards," Dipper deadpanned, not making it a question to be answered since they both knew Bill only ever compared himself to, well, himself. The demon just ignored that little comment. "Can you, just...stop being an arrogant ass for once and just listen to what I have to say without always having to make it about you?"

What amounted to a feral sounding growl passed the demon's lips. Dipper didn't care, though, determined to hold his ground against Bill from now on. He continued, "I was going to suggest that you lift the muting spell you put on him. I'm kinda in the mood to hear him scream."

Well, if Bill wasn't turned on before, he was now. "Fuck, Pine Tree...You're right. That _would_ be better!"

He snapped his fingers, instantly unmuting the dying man. Their ears were immediately assaulted with painfully loud shrieks that Dipper wasn't even aware a human could make. The realization that he could now make sounds again seemed to terrify the man even more, if that were even possible at this point.

"You did sound seal the room, right?"

The demon smiled. "Before you even entered it."

"Of course you did."

Dipper decided to make himself more comfortable, laying back on the bed and making good use of the decorative pillows. "Scoot," he demanded of his demon so that his view of the tortured soul was unimpaired.

"Sheesh, kid," Bill began before coughing a few more times. He didn't get a chance to finish as the effort to move put more strain on his body than he could compensate for. Long fingers grasped for purchase from the velvet bed coverings as his body succumbed to gravity's desire for him to meet the ground. He managed to stop short of actually having the pleasure of making the floor's acquaintance, however, pulling himself upright, but leaning back against the spot he had just vacated, which was still in the way of Dipper's precious view.

The brunet, only mildly annoyed, just waited patiently for the demon to find his bearings and move over. He was beginning to wonder, though... Bill never faltered, ever. He always had perfect composure, absolute control. _What is his deal?_ Even if he told himself that he really didn't care, he couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

He sat up partially, propped up on an elbow. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He nearly had to yell to be heard over the sounds emanating from the stranger, but he didn't mind.

The blond, leery of speaking lest another coughing fit take hold, slowly responded. "I told you, kid...doing this is literally a self-sacrifice, even if it is only a miniscule portion of me. Being in this form isn't helping, either." He looked down at himself, the words spat from his lips in pure condescension.

"Then why would you do it. I mean, you've been acting weird all night. And not your normal weird. This...the looks, telling me something you like about me, complying with my desire that you get out of my face, and the apparent physical detriment you've subjected yourself to...this is not normal. This is insane, even for you."

Bill gave him a longing gaze. "What can I say, Pine Tree?" He paused to cough again. "You've driven me to a level of insanity even _I_ didn't know I was capable of..."

Before he could continue, the dying man let out an unholy wail, one that could only signify that the sweet release of death would soon be upon him, or was teasingly within reach yet agonizingly unobtainable.

The two glanced over to witness the next stage of his torture. Blood, coagulated to the consistency of molasses and nearly black, began to seep from his eyes, nose, and every other orifice, even the pores of his skin.

Dipper nearly gasped aloud at what he saw next, but not from disgust or horror. It was yet another moment of complete and utter awe at Cipher's capabilities for death and destruction. The whitened bleached tips of the man's jet black hair appeared to slowly fill with darkened crimson, then, like hundreds of over filled syringes, began to ooze the sticky fluid one drop at a time.

"Holy shit. I didn't know that was even possible..." The teen's eyes were wide with intrigue and he no longer tried to conceal it in his voice; the horrific scene before him now becoming an addictive thrill he didn't want to have end.

But death can't last forever... at least, not the first death. There were some things still reserved for the pits of hell, after all, though this poor soul would likely attest otherwise as he probably felt like his current torment was everlasting, and that nothing else a human being could ever experience would ever come close, in this world or the next.

Bill's spirit fluttered upon hearing his human gush over his gift to him. It felt good to impress his Pine Tree. It felt good to make him smile. No amount of punishment or abuse or even berating of the boy had ever made him feel like this before. 

The teen was quickly becoming his own personal instrument of torture, though. Fuck, did he want Dipper more than ever now.

Speaking of addictive thrills, the brunet kept going over and over in his mind what he had missed out on tonight.  What he nearly achieved, but didn't. The affection he so desperately wanted. _Why?  Why do I need that so badly?_ That curse of the human condition that desires connection on a deeply intimate level with another soul.  And Bill fucked that up, as he always knew he would... 

And why did Dipper care so much about this, anyways?  Because Bill had threatened him with the very thing he was craving; used it to anger him because he had made it very clear that not only did he not care anymore about anything at all, but that the one thing he really wanted, the _only_ thing he needed, was something he would never want from the demon. 

That's when it hit him. That's why Bill had stopped when Dipper asked him to. What Bill really wanted was for Dipper to _want_ his affection. _Ah, fuck...Seriously?!  How did I not see that coming..._ **  
**

As he continued to watch the remarkably stimulating sight of death, he began his usual third-person conversation when trying to rationalize situations with himself in his mind.  _Well, you really are all out of fucks to give, so why are you conflicted with getting what you really want from him?  Really, when you think about it, you are merely taking what you want from him, using him to satiate your desire...and that's not all that bad, is it?  No...not at all.  He's used you all these years...why not return the favor?  Oddly enough, he even seems to be willing to do this sort of thing now...you must be doing something to your demon, Pines, to make him want to stoop to human levels..._

Human.  That seemed to be where Dipper was getting tripped up.  He wanted human contact and affection. _But why?  I'm barely human, myself, anymore..._   And Bill was not human.  Just because he looked (oh so fine) and acted the part (oh so well), didn't make him any less of a demon.  _But what if he was...more...human..._   Dipper wondered if it were within Bill's capabilities to make his body fully human, you know, with blood, a beating heart, lungs that needed to breathe...that kind of thing.  

_Damn, Pines...what is wrong with you!  Stop thinking about this already..._

But he couldn't.  With the struggling stranger in the background, moaning and screeching sounds of agony playing like mood music, he turned his eyes to the blond still sitting against the bed, the weight of his stare causing Bill to look over to him.

"What?" Bill was a bit confused by the brunet's posture, not to mention that sketchy look on his face.  He couldn't tell if his Pine Tree was filled with lustful desire, or the desire to rip his head off.  Not that the human would be able to do that, but he was feeling weaker than he ever had, so maybe that was a possibility... Hopefully the teen was giving off signals of the former.

But Dipper couldn't answer him just yet.  Still conflicted, he simply lay there, continuing to stare down his demon.  

"Damn, kid...now you're beginning to creep _me_ out." He laughed, which ended in a brief coughing spell again.  ** **  
****

"Wow, that's sayin' something, if _I_ am able to make _you_ feel that way." He sat up, this time leaning back on one hand.  "Actually, there was something I was wondering about..." he trailed off and looked away, almost shyly.  He didn't know why he was hesitant, why the sudden rush of nerves.  _Don't fucking care, anymore, remember?  Now just ask him already..._   The quick little pep talk to himself worked as he promptly finished his thought, "Are you even capable of being _completely_ human?" 

There.  He said it.  Was that so hard?  No, but he wasn't sure what he wanted from Bill yet (yes, he did), and if said demon would take this line of questioning as some sort of concession from him, making Bill think that wanting him was where he was heading.  Because that is exactly where it was heading.  But Bill didn't have to know that...yet.

"Oh." He looked away from the brunet and to the suddenly immensely interesting floor.  And then silence.  A long, awkward, silence... in the midst of so much torturous noise.

"..." Dipper had drawn a breath to speak again, but then decided against it.  He resumed his laid-back position from before, and went back to taking in the dying man's misery; the telling shift of Bill's weight leaving the side of the bed not interesting him in the least.

His demon carefully walked around to the opposite side of the bed, leaned over Dipper's face, slamming his hands down on either side of his neck.  His voice was thick, the words said slowly.

"Why would you ask that?  I would think that by now you would know the extent of my capabilities, being able to make myself completely human in the physical sense being one of the simplest. Don't insult me, Pine Tree."

Dipper turned and looked up after Bill had finished what sounded like a pouty rant.  He narrowed his eyes at him.  "Then do it."

He narrowed his eyes right back at the teen.  "Why should I?"

"Because-" _I can't believe I'm saying this..._ "If we're going to do this, then I want you to be human. That's my only stipulation."

"Oh?  And I am giving people what they want now, am I?"  He smiled smugly through impossibly sharp pearls.

"Well, I'm not just any person, now am I...and giving me what _I_ want will be the _only_ way you'll get what _you_ want." 

 _Oh, fuck.  He's right...again._   "Well played, Pine Tree.  Well, played."  He suddenly jumped on top of his human, which, had he thought it through, he shouldn't have done seeing as how it took nearly all his energy to do so.  He slumped momentarily, head hanging down, eyes closed, trying to recoup from the energy loss.  When he finally had strength to speak again, he opened his eyes and raised his head to look the brunet in the eye.  Raising a hand, a single, black, razor sharp claw extended from his index finger.  Before Dipper realized what he was doing, Bill grabbed hold of his wrist, baring the tender underside of it.  "Let's do this." 

The claw swiftly met the teen's arm, and sliced into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Cliffhanger....oh no! Well, you all know what's coming next. And that poor guy's not dead yet? What?! Nope...he's still got a little ways to go before he's totally done enough to put a fork in him.


	6. Painfully Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deed is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who decided to crawl out from under their rock and get this thing finished?! I am not going to give out a laundry list of excuses, just know that I've had one helluva month. Or closer to six weeks... wow, I'm a horrible person. Oh well, it's done now, so no more waiting. Woo-hoo.

**_The following can be taken as an author's note... A really strange, and probably totally unnecessary thought that popped itself into existence within my mind. Why I feel the need to share?... Well, that question is answered at the end of the note~_ **

****

There's a moment of time, not much, but still within our capability of measure, where there is no feeling of the trauma that has just occurred somewhere on our body. I've always found that to be a fascinating thing. And the farther away the affected area from the head, the longer it takes for the pain signals to arrive. Those of us who scope out the legs of furniture with our toes when walking around in the dark have a pretty good grasp of this concept. I do it so much that I can pretty much count down the seconds with perfect accuracy (it takes a solid three, for me, unless I'm in a particularly bitter mood, then it doesn't take as long- funny how that works) every time. But the toe is the furthest distance you can get from the brain. When smacking your head into the corner of a cupboard door, (let's just use that as an example 'cause I don't do that all the time, pffft...) the pain is almost instantaneous. There is no time to dwell on when it's going to reach your brain, it's already there.

Because sight registers faster to our brain than pain, and you happen to witness the trauma inflicted as it's happening, you can visualize what you are about to feel, causing adrenaline and other such chemicals to kick into overdrive, effectively pushing that pain from the nerve endings of the wound site to the receptors in the brain faster than if you had been caught off guard; about a half to one full second faster. This is why I usually choose to look away before getting stuck with a needle at the doctor's office. The element of surprise somehow depletes the sensation of pain, or, at the very least, prolongs it.

So, wow...now we're all asking, "What up with the (not so) science-y lesson from this author, of whom we have no idea of their educational background, therefore have not the foggiest clue whether what they are rambling on about is even true or not?!?" Well, sorry, this is just what I do. I don't need a debt-inducing and time wasting education to tell me what I can learn through actual existing. All of that above...yeah, I know it from PLENTY of experience. And all this came from thinking about what happened to poor Dip-dop in the last sentence of the last chapter.

****

.......

**Painfully Ever After**

****

Dipper did not have such luxury as to be ignorant of the event he so clearly saw coming. He saw the razor-sharp claw, he saw his wrist being exposed to it, and he watched as Bill sunk it deep enough to sever a vein, his blood running from the cut immediately.

"Wh- Aaahh!! What the fuck, Bill?! The hell you do that for!!" the distressed brunet cried, more from annoyance than fear, but wary for the situation, nonetheless.

The blonde had a tight grip above the wound, slowing the flow of blood for the moment as he paused to begrudgingly explain himself.

"You want me to be human... I need human blood to make that happen." He glanced over to the shackled man, who, by this point, was more of a hanging carcass, "And he's pretty much past his prime...can't use his." He smiled back at the teen, who had begun to loosen up a bit from the grit-teeth tension he was holding. "Besides, if I have to consume any human's fluids, I would prefer it to be yours. At least I know where _you_ have been." He winked.

Dipper scoffed at this statement. "What, afraid of a little human disease?"

"I like what I consume to be pure, thank you very much. And don't you just fit that description in more ways than one..."

The not-so-subtle jab at his sexual status aside, Dipper could appreciate where Bill was coming from. He wouldn't exactly want to consume the blood of someone he didn't know the history of, either.

 _Wait...how much is he gonna need?!_ He decided he really didn't want to know, trusting that Bill would not take more than absolutely necessary. _Hah, now that's a funny thing- trusting Bill._ He almost laughed aloud. His goofy grin did not go unnoticed, though.

"You found that funny, did you?" Bill raised Dipper's arm up to his mouth, loosening his grip slightly to allow the viscous crimson to flow more freely. The teen didn't answer him, letting Bill think that the double entendre was what had amused him.

A morbid crack, one that resembled the satisfying sound of breaking an egg against a cast iron skillet, drew both human and demon back to the nearly dead prisoner. Flesh and tendon had finally succumbed to its many manners of elimination, sloughing away from equally disintegrated bone, the pressure from remaining weight and gravity severing each wrist away from their forearms and resulting in a remarkable collapse of remaining man to the floor. He had been growing more and more quiet, moans and screams becoming gurgled cries and raspy breaths. Now, he was finally silenced as what was left of his face had plummeted into the floor with enough force to break open his skull.

"Aw, shame we won't have his agonized wailing for background noise any more..." The sarcasm was clearly there, but there was a hint of true pity in the teen's words. He really had enjoyed the sounds, thus far.

"How about we use him as some mood lighting, then?"

"Oooh, good idea... Light 'im up!"

With his free hand, Bill conjured an azure flame, then, as a suitor would to his lover, blew it like a kiss in the direction of the lifeless heap. Small licks of blue sprang up randomly about the corpse, casting a very cool, yet sensual, light in the small room.

The demon returned his attention to the teen, whose arm was now traced with several rivers of red, and mumbled off some words in a strange tongue that Dipper didn't recognize. One of the streams in particular was running more significantly than the others, and that is where Bill's mouth targeted first. It was akin to being an ice cream cone, Dipper thought. A human ice cream cone.

Bill's tongue started on the soft and sensitive skin down near the inside of his elbow. He was anticipating that it would probably tickle a bit, but when the soft, warm, and moist appendage met his arm, it was actually quite nice. And sensual. And- _Holy fuck...I can't believe Bill Cipher is turning me on!_

When Bill had reached the wound, he gave it a gentle lick, and then without warning, latched on and sucked. Hard. In involuntary response, Dipper pulled in a desperate breath through his teeth. Shit that hurt like hell, but... damn, it also hurt so good. It was that kind of pain that actually felt good to experience. _And now I'm officially insane!_

He supposed his inner masochist had finally been realized. He could say without hesitation that he wanted more of the feeling; no he _needed_ more. But then, it was over. Nearly as quickly as he began, Bill was finished, and the boy's clearly disappointed face did not go unnoticed.

"Adorable." Bill released his grip on the arm and began to loosen his bow tie. "You really are a masochistic sonuvabitch," he mused as he wound the black silk around the bleeding site and tied it off.

_Speaking of tying things off..._

Dipper's gaze held onto the black silken strip of fabric tied around his wrist probably a bit longer than any normal person would have, his thoughts wandering in every dirty direction they could find. He finally broke his fixated trance when a gasp, not unlike that which would emanate from someone who had just come up for air after being submerged for far too long, brought his attention back to the blond.

Bill had just experienced his first absolutely necessary intake of the nitrogen/oxygen cocktail we all take for granted for the first time in at least two millennia.  Sure, he had breathed before, but it was out of keeping up an act of looking human, not for actually having to bring life-giving elements to his every human cell that was now very much in need of it.  Functioning lungs, virgin, as yet untouched by any substance outside his body, had been assaulted with the impure gases taken in by his sudden need for air.

"Shit.  Air quality really has gone down the tubes, hasn't it," he managed through raspy disdain.

"Well, you can't do what we've been doing to this planet and not have rampant air pollution as one of the outcomes," Dipper spat as if offended.  To this, Bill raised an incredulous eyebrow.

The teen laughed after realizing what he had just said, and how he said it.  It was the first time in a long time that he said something of this nature, something that sounded like he may actually give a damn about anything, after all.  But he really didn't.  It was like this response had just come out of a pre-programmed robot that had been heavily input with all the kumbaya software needed to satisfy a hippie convention.

"I...have no idea why I said that."

Bill leaned in close and placed a thumb and forefinger as close together as possible without touching in front of Dipper's face.  "Maybe there is just a teensy speck of humanity left in that pretty little head of yours."  The fingers were quickly slapped away, leaving them with a stinging sensation Bill didn't immediately appreciate.  His senses were now entirely human.  Apparently, after swiping for and terribly missing the offending hand that slapped him, his reflexes were, too.

"Tsk, tsk.  Already taking things a bit far, aren't we?  Need I remind you who is still boss here...who it is that owns whom."  Somehow, Bill's demeanor had lost its demon-level intimidation factor, and Dipper actually chuckled because of it, making Bill even more irked at the situation.

"Now who's the adorable one?" the teen quipped.  He knew the limit had probably been broken, the threshold of Bill's patience breached with this remark, but he simply didn't care.  What more could Bill take from him?  Oh, that's right...  _Nothing._

"You're so very _lucky_ that you possess the only thing I've ever lacked, Dipper Pines."

"I'm pretty sure _luck_ had nothing to do with it, Bill Cipher."

\-----

Bill walked over to the darkest corner of the room and began to undress himself.  He had barely removed his jacket when there were suddenly a pair of bare arms snaking around his waist.  Not expecting, or in any way used to, this kind of closeness, Bill instinctually whirled around, grabbing the other's wrists in an almost defensive maneuver, but then immediately letting go.

"Whoa...jumpy in our new skin, aren't we?" the teen quipped while raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Well... what the hell are you even doing?" Bill answered back defensively, feeling a little embarrassed about his overreaction and _Fuckin' human emotions!  I DO NOT get embarrassed!_ beginning to feel heat flood his face.

Dipper began to undo the buttons on Bill's vest.  "I thought it would be more fun if I did this for you."

"Why?"

"Because I _want_ to.  That is my part of the deal, right...?"  Big brown eyes looked seductively into the now blue ones before him _(Huh...Bill's human eye color is blue...)_ while confident hands started on the crisp, white, probably very expensive, button up shirt.  "To _want_ you?"

Bill blinked.  "Oh." He couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment.  In fact, as two soft hands began to spread wide the now unbuttoned shirt, he found his mind to be a swirling mess of chaos, and not the kind he knew and loved.  This was a chaos he wasn't used to.  He couldn't form a coherent thought; feelings and sensations taking over and bombarding him from all directions.  

As Dipper slipped the soft white cotton off his arms, Bill managed to visually track its meaningless, and for some reason slow-motion, fall to the floor.  Time had never done that to him before.  Not on this plane of existence, anyway.

The brunet had begun working on his pants. His movements were slow and intentional as he wondered to himself exactly how long it would take to get the blond riled up.  A tactless curiosity?  Perhaps, but he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to satisfy his own inquisitive nature.

"...Bill?" The teen's voice reeled the blond's focus back to him.  

"What?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"  The playful smile adorning the boy's face gave away the fact that he was not in any way concerned about the situation, but the question was still enough to rattle Bill's ego.

"I've been in enough people to know-" Dipper's juvenile giggle and raised eyebrow quickly severed his little explanation. "In their _minds_ , so get yours out of the gutter, why don't you."

"Yeah... not happening, man." The teen smiled big as he continued to undress Bill.

"Well, as I was going to say... I've been in enough _minds_ to sufficiently know what I need to know. In fact, I could probably write out a sequel to the Kama Sutra, with equivalent length, and not even duplicate anything in it." He pondered this for a brief moment before adding, "You humans are seriously obsessed with sex."

Dipper hummed in agreement as he leaned in to gently nip at Bill's neck. "And you're about to find out why..."  The breathy whisper in his ear made the blond shudder, and in the same moment, the zipper that Dipper had been tugging slowly and steadily downward had finally met its end.  The teen released his hold on the fabric.

He had never seen Bill without clothes on; more accurately, without a lot of clothes on.  Slacks, jacket, vest, sometimes even a gaudy trench coat that made him look like some kind of international spy, all custom made from expensive foreign materials.  Dipper didn't even know what kind of underwear Bill preferred.  But he was about to find out.

The Italian wool blend slacks had no sooner hit the floor when the teen's face brightened in amusement.  

"Something funny, Pine Tree?"  Bill barked at Dipper's sudden mirth, once again feeling a pang of defensiveness.

"No...sorry.  It's just, I would have never guessed."  Apparently, Bill's underwear preference was _no_ underwear at all.  "I would have never pegged you as the Commando type."

Bill grinned at the unexpected observation.  "Yeah, well," he slowly ran his hands up the sides of the silk boxer briefs Dipper was still sporting, "I always felt that this particular item of clothing was unnecessary for me..." his fingers now running along the top hem of the soft undergarment, dipping just below to tug at the elastic, "considering."

The teen swallowed hard, the situation becoming more and more real.  He was really doing this.  With Bill.  _With Bill!_   He took a deep breath and relaxed, focusing on the last word Bill had said.

"Considering... what?"

"Considering that its sole purpose is for keeping your other clothing clean from your own body's-" he paused abruptly, realizing again what he was going to be doing, and why he had never done it before, "filth."

"Mmm...still hung up on that, I see.  Well-" but he never got the chance to finish as he suddenly found himself being hauled back in the direction of the bed.  

"I am NOT..." Bill pointedly began as hands gripped silken fabric and proceeded to literally rip them away from the teen's now goosebump laden flesh, "hung up on that."

Dipper, again getting a bit flustered by Bill's rough treatment (the fact that he was now stark naked in front of him contributing to the fluster, as well), stood beside the bed, face to face with his once demon overlord. "Oh- uh, right...ok then...let- let's do this."

Without hesitation, Dipper reached up to place both arms around Bill's neck, wanting to start things off slowly, maybe get a feel for the blond's kissing abilities.  Before he could finish the action, however, Bill caught both arms in each of his hands, forcing them down and behind the startled teen, holding on to them rather harshly.

He wasn't going to let Dipper take this over.  He wasn't going to let him play with the tendencies of the human mind to turn the physical into the emotional.  After all, this human thing was temporary.  Like the human he owned.  He couldn't get too attached to something so fleeting; something he knew would be returning to the dust in only so many years.  Sure, he had his soul forever, but without the boy's heart and mind, it was merely a trophy...a token of a life once owned.

_Nope.  Not going to let these fake, chemical brain signals overwhelm me.  If I do this, I do it my way...with no long and drawn out emotional shit._

"You seem to like things rough," Bill grinned deviantly while forcefully turning the brunet to face the bed, "and I don't do 'sappy'."  He released his hold of Dipper's arms, shoving him forward with enough force that the teen needed to place his hands down on the bed in a wide enough stance so as to not fall completely into it.

Dipper released a sensual grunt and turned to face the blonde once more, but found himself pinned against the side of the bed, Bill's body now firmly pressed against him.  Looking back over his shoulder, he gave the blond a coquettish look.  "Well then...don't hold back."

Bill's hands were already exploring the younger's body, feeling every inch of the bare skin before him.  Supple fingers ran over the boy's well-defined hip bones, along the small of his back, and then down over perfectly plump buttocks where he pulled some flesh between thumb and forefinger in a quick, but strong, pinch.  This little action elicited a surprised yelp.

Oh was Bill starting to love the sounds Dipper was making...

Reaching around front, Bill found Dipper to be quite hard already, even a little wet. "Mmm...someone's _sprung_ a leak..."

"Oh my- Holy fuck, Bill! Now is not the time!" Dipper chided.

Ignoring the other's admonition, the blond continued, "But I'll need a bit more than this to cover myself with...unless you and your friend there," he glanced over to the still burning heap of corpse on the floor, "had the wherewithal to bring lubrication."

Dipper knew he wanted it rough, but not _that_ rough.  Even he knew that taking it dry would be a hell he wouldn't want to endure.

"Uh...no.  I didn't think about that," came a somewhat sheepish reply.  "Never thought we'd get that far."

"Of course you didn't.  You know me too well."  He traced a finger down the brunet's length, it twitching ever so slightly in response.  "Guess I'll have to milk this, then." All at once, his fingers wrapped around and gave a firm squeeze.

Using his own ejaculate as lubrication...Dipper had never thought of that.  Of course, he really hadn't thought much about such details of an action he had never participated in before.  He wasn't one for self-pleasuring, either, and so hadn't ever found himself to this degree of stimulation.  Wet dreams and partial erections due to visual stimulus was one thing, but this...this was completely different.

His thoughts quickly melted away as an unfamiliar heat began to accumulate with each pump of Bill's hand around him.  A wayward thumb slipped upwards, gently tracing his slit before pressing down, force widening the opening and sending Dipper's senses into a stimulation frenzy.  

A breathy and sultry voice called out, "Ah-ngh! Oh y-yes...d-do that again."

That spot was sensitive.  Bill knew this, but also knew to keep it to a minimum of one or two passes over it at a time.  Anything more would be counterproductive, and he couldn't have that.  Dipper was close.  But wow, he could go for more of Dipper's begging.

"Come for me..." It was said with ascendancy and power; a command and not a request.  It was fucking music to Dipper's ears.  

With a few more pumps, and strategic placement of Bill's other hand in an optimal location around the teen's inside upper thigh, Dipper released his fluids. It was quick, the feeling fleeting and not as enjoyable as Dipper would have thought. It was nice, just...flat.

Bill backed away for a moment to make good use of the slippery substance. Dipper, feeling the release of weight against him, found that he could finally turn around. He was curious. He wanted to watch. He only got about halfway round when Bill forcefully stopped him, his clean hand shoving him back towards the bed.  "Stay put," he hissed, again with an aggressive and dominating tone that Dipper found to be absolutely alluring.

It was actually quite strange, really, how Dipper found himself reacting to the whole situation. After so many years of being enslaved to his demon and hating every second of Bill's authority, he now found himself immensely turned on by his sexual dominance.

He felt Bill move up close to him again, something hard and moist, and a little bit cold (it's amazing how cold semen gets, and how quickly), which surprised him, pressing up against the crack of his ass.  He immediately tensed up, more of an involuntary reaction, really, to the unfamiliar feeling.  

"You're going to have to loosen up, Pine Tree, or this won't go well for you," Bill averred, this time speaking with more care in his tone. He already knew it wouldn't be easy for the virgin Pines, so making it the most pleasurable he could was his top concern.  Who knows, if this went well for himself, he may even want to do it again sometime, but only if the boy would want him. Yes...this had to go well.

He placed a gentle hand on the teen's hip, encouraging him to relax.  With the other he guided his slickened length along the crack, stopping at the tightened muscle he would soon enter.  Dipper hummed at the strange, but nice, sensation.  Bill could feel him loosening up with every small stroke around the entrance.  Heart rate spiking and breathing erratic, Dipper willed himself to calm down.  He closed his eyes, taking in the good sensations.  But he wanted the pain, also.

"Please...Bill..." he whispered, barely audible to Bill's now human ears.

"What was that?  I don't think I heard you correctly."  He did, he just wanted to hear it again.

"Bill!" came the desperate, and definitely louder, reply.

No sooner had the sound left his lips when he felt a very sharp, stinging pain.  He sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Aaah..Fuck!!" he cried out as Bill tried to calm him down, gently stroking his fingers along his hip and thigh.

"I'll give you as long as you need to get used to that before going in more...just let me know."  Again, the blond's words were laced with care and concern, the likes of which Dipper was not used to.

But he didn't have the time or inclination to think about Bill's demeanor right now, all he could think about was the literal pain in his ass.  It was only Bill's tip, but... wow, did that sting.  He got over it quickly, though, as he reminded himself to relax.  Doing so, he found that it was much more bearable, and even found himself pushing backwards into the other. Bill took that as his cue to move forward, and did so, ever so slightly, until his length was completely consumed by the tightness of the teen's flesh.

The brunet then screamed out, "O-AAH!... HOLY FUCKING HELL!!!"  A feeling of being ripped apart and burning at the same time.  Something like that.  It's hard to describe exactly what is felt in that moment, because it is raw pain, but at the same time, it's something you crave more of.

Again, Bill allowed Dipper to adjust to him before anymore movement was made, stroking and petting him in just the right places to help him relax.  He could feel the clench of tightness around him loosen up ever so slightly, until, after a few deep breaths, he could tell the teen was ready.

The first few motions of retreat and return were harsh and uncomfortable, Dipper thinking he would never get used to it.  But then, inhibitions decreased as solely pain gave way to an aching pleasure, and he found himself awash with stimulus coursing through every nerve ending.  

Pain.  Pleasure.  To have one or the other, it's a simple feeling, really.  Like some foods.  Alone, a strawberry is juicy and sweet with a hint of tartness, refreshing on the tongue, but add some decadent dark chocolate and you have something entirely different.  The addition of bittersweet cocoa blends the flavor into a mouthwatering experience that leaves you looking for more.  The same goes for sex...mix a bit of pain into your pleasure and you'll experience something different, entirely.

Bill's pace quickened as he, himself, was experiencing a new form of pleasure he had never known. He was rapidly getting drunk from the sensory cocktail high of the brunet's tightness around him mixed with the deep, throaty sounds emanating from him, not to mention the visual beauty of it all.  

With the shock of the first few minutes gone, Dipper wanted Bill deeper.  It was almost like he knew that if Bill could go just a bit further...he would be satisfied. He cried out to the other, "M-more...Bill," the sound of his desire motivating the blond to do just that.  "Oh, f-fuuck...yeah."  Bill knew exactly what he needed to do, but paced himself until he could sense that Dipper was close to climax.  They would experience this together.

He reached around and grabbed hold of the teen's length, giving it some much needed attention, and adding yet another layer of sensation for him.  "Bi-Bill..." It came out breathy, and desperate.  "I...I'm close."  And Bill knew it to be true, as he could sense a pressure and subtle size changes in the other.  He gave a few final thrusts into Dipper, this time as deep as he could, and hitting just the right spot.  The sounds of pure euphoria spilled from them both as they reached orgasms in tandem.  This time, however, what Dipper experienced was deeper, more satisfying, and longer lasting.

* * *

Bill was quite pleased with the human ritual he decided to partake in.  Feelings and sensations he had never known were almost overwhelming.  He wondered to himself how it would be, were he fully demon again.  Would it possibly be better?  _Could_ it be better?  _Whoa...getting ahead of myself, here.  I need to get these thoughts under control._

He slipped out of the teen and sat on the edge of the bed.  Dipper merely fell forward onto it, legs dangling over the side, a puddle of cold and wet on his torso.  He lolled he head to the side where Bill was, trying to read the blond's expression.

"Admit it, you liked it..." he teased as he could see in Bill's face a look of satisfaction.  He had to admit that he, too, was extremely satisfied, albeit sore.  Bill didn't have to know that, though.  

A smug look shone on the blond's face.  "I don't have to admit to anything, Pine Tree.  Although, I will say that it was quite the...experience."  One he enjoyed immensely, but Dipper didn't have to know that.  "I do know one thing for certain."  His face and tone immediately turned to a seriousness Dipper would have a hard time ignoring.  "I will never let anyone touch you ever again like he did."  He nodded towards the now softly glowing embers on the floor which still gave off a subtle blue hue.  "And if I ever see _you_ touch another...there will be more than hell to pay."

Dipper's face cast the impression that he was, well, not impressed by Bill's little possessive speech.  "Aw.  You _do_ care."  But then a thought occurred to him.  _He already owns my soul, and when I die, he'll no longer have my body and mind.  What more could I possibly pay?  Unless he was to somehow make me immortal and bond me to him for eternity...Ah shit._

Bill smiled at him.  Not a caring smile.  Not a happy smile.  An insidious smile.  An evil smile.  He thought back to that morning.  He still had a punishment to give his human.  His own humanity would wear off soon; frail physicality of this realm would turn back to the perfect, infallible façade he had been for several years.  

"Yep, but not enough. Get yourself cleaned up and dressed.  We've got some Pines to cut down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with me. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
